Payback
by JorixBade
Summary: Beck's mistakes in the past may lead him to lose the person he loves the most forever and he must do everything he can to get her back before it's too late. The clock is ticking and he doesn't have much time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is one of my new stories (Both are requested ideas and I liked them). It's kind of short but I hope you'll enjoy it and also, check out my other one, it's called "Undercover" ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you take these stupid handcuffs off?" Jade asked Andre angrily.

"Nope" Beck responded.

"Why not?" She asked back.

"Because you'll try to murder Cat" Andre said and Jade exhaled annoyed as she stared at Cat full of rage and she looked back at her mortified.

"I'm sorry" Cat said sincerely. "I'll glue your eyebrows back if you want"

"You know what I want? I want to take your small little head and smash it against the table and then I want to grab my scissors and cut all your pretty hair off" Jade responded upset and Cat stared at her scared.

"That doesn't sound nice" Cat commented.

"You haven't heard my other options" Jade said.

"Jade, that's enough…Cat didn't mean to shave your eyebrows" Beck commented and she stared at him angrily.

"Yes, she did" Jade affirmed. "And she is gonna pay for it, I'm not going to be handcuffed forever"

"Come on, guys, that's enough…" Tori said as she joined them. "You know she is not kidding and we don't want her to hurt Cat, do we?"

"Tori, shut up" Andre said.

"Why do you want her to shut up?" Jade asked. "What's going on?" They all looked at each other for several seconds trying to hold their laughter back but they couldn't and Jade just stared at them as they laughed. "What in actual hell is happening?" She questioned angrily.

"She didn't shave your eyebrows off, Jade, it was a joke…Cat lost and we made her fool you" Tori explained and Jade stared at them confused. "You have your eyebrows"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I think I would know if I have eyebrows, I own a lot of mirrors" Jade commented upset.

"Show her" Beck said and the girls walked towards Jade.

"Don't move" Tori said and started taking the fake skin over Jade's forehead; it took them a few minutes but they finally removed everything and Jade's eyebrows appeared so they grabbed a mirror and showed her. As soon as Jade saw her eyebrows her mouth dropped in shock but she smiled.

"Wait, how is this possible?" Jade asked confused as the girls went back to their seats.

"You fell asleep while I was doing your eyebrows because I put something in your coffee, then Tori came and helped me to make you think you had lost them" Cat explained and Jade tried to remember. "Do you still want to smash my head against the table?" She asked nervously as Jade stared at both of them coldly.

"What do you think?" Jade responded and the girls looked at each other slightly scared but before they could even respond, a truck driving into the school violently got everyone's attention. A second later four men in masks got out of the trucks holding riffles and started shooting at the sky so everyone started screaming and running away.

The gang immediately stood up to run inside as well but when Jade tried to do it, she couldn't because she had the cuffs. She saw her friends a few meters away so she tried to call them but the screaming was too loud so they didn't hear her. "GUYS, GUYS WAIT! WAIT, NO! WAIT!" Jade screamed scared as she tried to break loose but she couldn't. "Come on! Please, please…" she said to the cuffs as she pulled her arms away as hard as she could but nothing seemed to work and she was panicking.

It had only been a few seconds but it felt like hours to her and the cafeteria got empty in that same period of time. The men started looking around and Jade kept trying to escape but then two of them walked towards her. "Who handcuffed you, sweetie?" One of them asked and they laughed. Jade was just waiting for her friends to realize she had been left behind but they weren't coming back.

"The cops are coming, where the fuck is he?" Another man asked angrily and saw two of his friends standing next to Jade. "Just leave her alone, she's not what we are here for"

"Wait a second" The other man said and walked towards her as well, she was looking down nervously so he grabbed her face and made her look up. "Isn't she the one in the picture with him?"

All the men surrounded her and one of them looked at the photograph he had in his pocket to verify she was the person they thought she was. "Yes, yes she is…" He said as he put the picture next to Jade's face to compare and they looked at each other. Jade had no idea what they were talking about but the fact she was in their interest scared her.

"You know Beck Oliver?" The boss asked and she stared at him trying to hide her fear.

"Why?" She asked back.

"Just tell us where he lives and nothing bad is gonna happen to you" He responded and she looked down, she didn't know what to do but she wasn't going to tell on Beck because those men were clearly dangerous.

"I don't know" She said and they chuckled.

"Yes, you do sweetie…You are his fucking girlfriend" The other man affirmed. "He is inside now, isn't he?"

"Ex, we broke up" Jade informed. "Please don't hurt me, I don't know anything, I swear" she said scared and the boss grabbed her chin gently.

"I don't believe you" He said on her face and nodded at the other men. One of them shot the cuffs and Jade screamed scared but he only broke them to free her and the others grabbed her in their arms.

"NO, PLEASE NO! WAIT, LET ME GO! NO" Jade screamed desperately as she tried to fight them but they were too many and they put her in the trunk of their other car, the one they would use to escape.

"He must be inside" One of the men commented.

"We can't go there, we'll be locked up and outnumbered" The boss responded and they heard Jade's screams from the trunk so he chuckled. "She will sing like a pretty little bird and we'll know where to find him…or he'll come to us" He said and grabbed the photograph from the man's hand. In the photograph Beck and Jade were both looking at the camera smiling and he had his arm around her shoulders. The boss used a red marker to draw a cross over Jade's face and left it on the table next to the cuffs before they all got in the car and drove away.

Inside the school everyone was panicking and the guards locked all the doors as soon as the students were inside. Beck and the rest of the gang had lost sight of each other for a couple of minutes but then they all came together. "Are you guys alright?" Beck asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes we are" Tori said as she hugged Cat.

"What the hell was that?" Andre asked confused.

"I don't know" Robbie responded and Beck took a breath trying to relax.

"All those gunshots…I'm so scared" Tori confessed and closed her eyes disturbed. "I wanna go home"

"Me too but I have to get a ride now, I don't think Jade will drive me home for a while…she's still angry" Cat commented and it immediately hit her. "Guys…Guys! Jade, where is Jade?" She asked worriedly and they immediately looked at each other.

"The handcuffs!" Tori exclaimed and Beck felt his blood going cold.

"Oh my god" He said in realization and immediately started running towards the door followed by the rest of the gang.

"Wait! You can't go out" The guard informed.

"You don't get it, there's a girl outside" Beck said desperately. "PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

"I can't" The man said. "The cops are coming"

"How could we forget her?" Tori asked feeling guilty.

"We ran and we forgot she had the cuffs" Andre said mortified and covered his face. "Oh god, we are idiots"

"What if they killed her?" Cat asked scared and Beck felt more and more fear as seconds went by.

"MOVE!" Beck screamed and pushed the guard away from the door, he didn't even care about the consequences, he just wanted to find Jade alive but he was afraid of going outside only to find her corpse laying down next to the table he had handcuffed her to.

Beck ran towards the cafeteria and the gang followed him, they just wanted to go get Jade but when they arrived she was gone just like the criminals. "Where is she?" Cat asked worriedly.

"She was here, she was here!" Andre exclaimed and they saw only part of the chain of the handcuffs hanging from the table.

"They must've taken her, oh god" Tori said mortified and then Beck saw the photograph on the table, he grabbed it and as soon as he looked at it his heart stopped and he shook his head.

"No, no, no…please no, NO!" Beck screamed as he shook his head in fear and anger and walked around feeling impotent. He recognized that picture because it belonged to him, he'd been keeping it in his wallet for a very long time and had recently lost it after an incident so he knew who had left it and it made him want to die. The way they had marked the picture was a clear sign of their intentions and Beck knew it, he knew they would hurt Jade because of him.

"What's wrong? What is that?" Tori asked but he didn't respond so she grabbed the photo from his hand. "What is this? Why was there a picture of you and Jade and why is her face marked?" She questioned confused and Beck looked at them mortified.

"They took…they took her because of me" Beck confessed and kicked a backpack madly. "GOD DAMN IT! THEY TOOK HER BECAUSE OF ME!"

"What are you talking about? Why would they do that?" Andre asked and Beck looked down.

"Listen, I did some…shit and I got into trouble with very bad people but I thought it was over, I never imagined they'd do this" Beck explained and then remembered they'd taken Jade again. "FUCK!"

"What the hell did you do, Beck? What did you get Jade into?" Andre asked angrily and Beck looked down but then faced his friends, who were looking at him surprised and disappointedly.

"I…I needed some money so I got in touch with a gang, people who sell drugs…" Beck started. "I did it for two months and one day they gave me more to sell but I lost it and I told them but they said I had to pay them back…I sold the car I'd bought and gave them everything I could but it wasn't enough so I just escaped, it was months ago I thought they wouldn't find me…They didn't even have my real name or address" He explained and they stared at him shocked. "But they had this picture, one of them grabbed it from my wallet once and said that she was pretty so he would keep it, I tried to get it back but they don't take no for an answer so I just let him keep it, I never thought he would actually find me…or Jade"

"Jesus" Tori said shocked as she shook her head.

"Well, they clearly did!" Andre responded full of anger. "If they kill her, Beck, if they kill Jade because of your stupid fucking greed I…" he said but he couldn't even finish his threat. "You know what? I don't need to do anything because you know it'll be on you"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! And don't forget to check out my other story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"It'll be on you" Andre said coldly and Beck looked down because he knew it was true. He had provoked those gangsters and he'd also handcuffed Jade to the table where they'd found her.

"What do we do now? We have to find her before they hurt her" Tori said worriedly. "Do you know where she might be?"

"No, we met at different places every time…" Beck responded. "But they won't kill her"

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked.

"I mean…I hope not, I think they won't…at least for now" He said nervously and took a breath to think clearly. "They probably want her to tell them where to find me"

"And do you really think she's gonna do it?" Andre asked and Beck looked to the side thinking about it. "I think she won't so what's our next option?"

"I hope she does, they want me not her" Beck said.

"Jade is smart, Beck and she must know they want to hurt you…I really doubt she would tell them where to find you so again, what's our next option?" Andre asked coldly.

"They left this here for a reason, they wanted me to know they have her" Beck affirmed. "So they probably expect me to go to them"

"And what are you gonna do? If you go to them they'll kill you" Tori said worriedly.

"And if I don't, they'll kill Jade" Beck responded and took a breath. "Of course I'll go but I don't know where, I need them to give me a hint"

"So that's what we are gonna do? Just wait for them to call you?" Robbie asked. "What if they don't do it? What if they just hurt Jade to get back at you?"

"That's an option too…" Beck said and pushed his hair back in impotence. "But I hope not, I hope they just keep her until they find me…She's never done anything to them"

"Alright, maybe they won't kill her but that doesn't really save her, does it?" Andre asked and Beck turned to him. "You said that man thought she was pretty…and now she is alone with him and the others, so do we really expect her to come back unharmed?" He questioned and they looked at each other mortified as Beck covered his face in anger, he hated himself because he knew Andre had a point.

"You think they'll rape her?" Tori asked sadly and Andre shrugged.

"It's a possibility, isn't it, Beck?" He questioned coldly and Beck took a breath trying to keep the tears inside but he felt so impotent.

"Yes but they won't do it, I have to find them before they hurt her" Beck responded. "I just need a hint, anything and I'll go! I don't care if they kill me but I have to save her"

The men drove Jade to an abandoned house they used to stay hidden when they were away from their actual houses and got her out of the trunk. They threw her to the ground in one of the dirty rooms and she stared at them terrified. "Please don't hurt me, please…please" She said scared.

"Before moving on to the important questions…I must ask, why were you handcuffed?" The boss asked curiously.

"It was a joke" Jade responded sincerely. "Please let me go, I don't know anything…I swear, Beck and I broke up and he moved and I haven't been to his new house"

"Very convenient, right? I don't believe you, sweetheart" The man responded. "You go to school with him, we know he was inside today"

"Then why did you take me?" Jade asked.

"Because we couldn't go in and we don't know where he lives…yet" He said and smiled at her. "So again, tell us what we want to know and nobody is going to hurt you, this is your last chance before I get angry, sweetie" The man commented nicely and she stared at him and the rest of them nervously.

"I…I don't know" Jade said and he took a breath as he nodded and two of the men started walking towards her so she dragged herself back. "Please, please I swear I don't know, don't hurt me"

"You can't say we didn't give you a chance" The boss said and the next thing Jade felt was a fist across her cheek so her head turned to the side and before she could even react, she felt a deep pain in her belly and she couldn't breathe so she started coughing.

"I swear I don't kn-" Jade muttered but she couldn't even finish before the men hit her again and again until one of them knocked her out.

"What the fuck did you do?" The boss asked angrily as he grabbed Jade's unconscious face from the ground to check it and turned to the man. "She was supposed to be awake, you idiot"

"I'm sorry, I didn't pull my punches" He responded.

"Yes, I see that…now we have to wait until she wakes up, just tie her and lock her up in the basement" The boss ordered and the men nodded.

Jade had been missing for over a day and Beck was freaking out because he had no idea where she could be and he felt incredibly guilty for what was happening to her. He remembered what Andre had said and imagined all those men abusing and hurting Jade because of him and he couldn't handle the impotence and regret he felt.

The police had been looking for Jade but the gang decided not to tell them the reasons behind the abduction because then Beck would be put in prison and the chances of finding Jade would be even less, and also because he was their friend after all and they didn't want him to be in trouble.

Beck was just sitting on his couch trying to think when all the sudden his old phone started ringing and pulled him from his thoughts. "Hello" Beck immediately said.

"Oh hey Beck, nice to hear your voice again…it's been quite a while" The boss said.

"Where is Jade? What do you want?" Beck questioned and the man chuckled.

"Okay, right to the point" He said. "Your pretty little girlfriend is with us but don't worry, we are taking very good care of her…"

"Tell me where you are" Beck demanded.

"Jade, right? She is quite something, I must say…She told us you guys broke up but I don't really believe her, she has refused to talk even after we gave her some nice incentives if you know what I mean so she must love you very much…You're a lucky man!" The boss exclaimed and laughed so Beck closed his eyes in frustration, he imagined they'd probably beaten her up or hurt her in some way.

"She is not lying, she doesn't know anything so let her go" Beck ordered. "Your business is with me, not her"

"But she is your girlfriend, just listen to your voice…You can't hide how afraid you are, you must have feelings for her, I'm not stupid" The boss said coldly. "So yes, Beck, she is my business but I must admit I'm still quite thrilled to have her instead of you…I mean, we found her handcuffed to a table and you were long gone! What a man, uh? There's trouble and the first thing you do is run away leaving your girlfriend behind, I'm disappointed, Beck" The man commented and Beck took a breath.

"That was an accident and she is not my girlfriend but I don't want you to hurt her" He responded trying to convince him that he didn't love Jade.

"Relax, we are not hurting her…that much" The boss said and laughed.

"Let me talk to her" Beck demanded.

"That won't be possible at the moment, she was…um, let's say, 'involuntarily sedated' in the old fashioned way while we were chatting…it's happened four times so far and it hasn't even been two days…She can't handle a lot and it's starting to get on my nerves" The man commented annoyed and cynically.

"You son of a bitch" Beck said full of rage and the boss laughed.

"What do you expect me to do if she doesn't cooperate? We've given her many opportunities but nothing seems to work so we might have to move on to more…convincing methods, you must know what I mean" The boss said.

"Please don't, don't hurt her" Beck begged. "I'll do anything"

"By the way, Ben wants to ask if you mind sharing…You know he's always found your girlfriend hot and now that she's staying with us he's been begging me to pay her an 'alone' visit, so what do you say? Would you mind?" The boss asked and Beck looked up feeling an immense pain and impotence as his heart beat faster.

"Pease no, don't touch her…Don't let anyone touch her, please, I beg you, just leave her alone" Beck begged with tears streaming down his face.

"Sorry Ben, Beck doesn't like to share" The boss said and Beck exhaled relieved. "But wait! She is not your girlfriend anymore, right? So your opinion doesn't really matter, Beck, we are free to have fun with her" He commented and chuckled so Beck felt the rage running through his body, he didn't even know what to say anymore. "Don't worry, Beck, I'm just kidding, I know she is yours so we won't touch her…for now"

"Thank you" Beck simply said trying to remain calm, he wasn't even going to fight him about his relationship with Jade anymore; he was just hoping they wouldn't rape her. "Please just tell me what you want to return her, I'll do it"

"You know what we want, we want the money…Twice as much because of the delay" The boss responded.

"Okay, okay I promise I'll get it" Beck said.

"See? That's the attitude you should've always had! If you had done your part, we wouldn't be here" The boss commented. "So? Can you bring it in an hour?"

"An hour? I don't have it yet but I'll get it, I just need more time" Beck said and the boss exhaled annoyed.

"Even more time, Beck? It's been four months and you have the guts to tell me to wait and not to touch your fucking whore?" The man asked angrily.

"Please, please I promise I'll get it soon" Beck responded. "And yes, I beg you…Please! Don't touch her, just leave her alone…You'll get the money"

"I'll tell you what, for every hour that passes without the money I'm going to take one piece of her clothing off and hit her once the first hour, twice the second, three the third and so on" The man informed. "And I'll keep taking her clothes off, if you manage to get the money before she's naked, we won't do anything but if you don't, then we'll have a very funny party and I promise to send amazing videos"

"Please don't, don't do anything to her" Beck begged desperately but the boss ignored him.

"And when we are all done enjoying her company, we'll move on to something else…For every extra hour you take I'm going to cut one of her fingers off, how about that? Is it a nice incentive?" The man asked and Beck could feel the fear running through his body.

"Don't hurt her please" He begged.

"Let's see, she's wearing a jacket, a blouse, a skirt, stockings, a bra and panties…and since I'm nice, I'll count the boots too so that gives you seven hours to get the money in the first round" The boss informed and Beck took a breath nervously.

"Okay" He simply said.

"Perfect, don't take too long, Beck…or you know what? Do, the boys are quite excited about having her in the house, we don't need to hurry, do we?" The boss said and chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, she'll probably pass out half way through"

"Keep your word and stay the hell away from her, I'll get the money" Beck affirmed.

"Fine, your time starts running now"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! And if you can, check out my other new story: Undercover! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Beck called the gang and they all met at Tori's house to discuss their options to help Jade. "What did they say? Is she okay?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, probably not" Beck responded. "I demanded to talk to her but the bastard said that she was unconscious for the fourth time, they must have been beating her up to get information" He said mortified and angry.

"Oh god" Robbie said sadly.

"And what else did they say?" Andre asked.

"He said that those animals wanted to 'play' with her and they think she is my girlfriend so he asked if I minded 'sharing' her with them" Beck said trying to stay as calm as possible but he was freaking out. The gang simply closed their eyes in frustration but they knew that was a possibility.

"You said no, right?" Tori asked.

"Of course I said no, Tori, I don't want them to hurt her…more" Beck responded. "But then for a moment he said I'd said she wasn't my girlfriend anymore so my opinion didn't matter"

"So they're raping her?" Cat asked scared.

"I hope not…he took it back and said he'd respect her because she was still mine" Beck commented and rolled his eyes angrily, he didn't even like to use that kind of language because he didn't own Jade in any way but he had to play along with the gangsters to stop them from hurting her. "That will do just for now, though because they still want to abuse her"

"What did they ask you to do?" Tori asked.

"He said they would take one piece of Jade's clothing off for every hour that passes from the call on and they would hit her depending the number of hours, once the first, twice the second and so on…and if she ends up naked before I give them the money, they'll all rape her" Beck informed and took a breath to stop his voice from cracking in anger and pain. "After that, for every extra hour they'll start cutting her fingers off"

"Oh my god" Andre said shocked.

"How much do you need? I can give you all my savings" Tori informed. "I got three thousand in a bank account"

"Thanks Tori but it's not enough, I have to give them fifty thousand…I got three more but still, not enough" Beck said mortified.

"Then what do we do?" Robbie asked. "I have two thousand"

"I got a thousand, sorry…I haven't been saving a lot" Andre said.

"I got two thousand too" Cat said.

"That makes eleven thousand, we need thirty nine more" Beck commented and took a breath but then his phone got a message so he immediately opened it and there was a picture of Jade. She was standing and her arms were tied above her head tied from a short pole but it was high up so she was basically hanging and standing on her toes. In the picture her head was leaning forward looking at the ground and her hair covered most of it so it was obvious she was unconscious and they'd taken her jacket off. Beck simply looked at the picture and took a breath. "The first hour has passed"

"We need to tell the police or something, we can't let them hurt her" Tori exclaimed.

"What about her father? We haven't told him, have we? He is rich" Cat commented and they looked at each other, that was a good idea.

"Yes, yes let's ask him" Tori added and Beck nodded. He drove everyone to the West residence and rang the bell; a tall blonde woman came to the door and smiled at them.

"How can I help you?" She asked nicely.

"We came to see Jade's dad" Tori informed and the woman's face changed to annoyed but she tried to hide it.

"This is not a good moment for the family, come back some other day" She said and tried to close the door but Beck stopped her.

"This can't wait" He said and pushed the door open to walk inside. A couple of seconds later he saw Mr. West walking into his study and immediately ran to him. "Mr. West, wait"

"Who are you?" Jade's father asked.

"Jade's…friend" Beck responded. "I have information about her, you must listen to me because we don't have much time"

"What are you talking about? Do you know where she is?" Mr. West asked.

"Not exactly but I know who has her and I need your help to get her back" Beck informed. "The people who have her are very dangerous gangsters and they want money, my friends and I have eleven thousand but they want fifty thousand in less than six hours or they will…hurt her" He said because he didn't even want to think about the rape.

"That's not a problem but we'll do this the right way" Mr. West said and Beck stared at him confused but then two men came out of his study and he quickly realized they were cops so he shook his head.

"No, no we can't involve the police in this…it'll be worse, please just give me the money and I'll bring her back" Beck demanded.

"Don't worry, boy, we know what to do and she'll be okay" One of the cops said.

"No, she won't if they realize you're there" Beck affirmed.

"They will realize it when they're in prison" The other cop said. "Now tell us everything you know"

"No, you don't understand!" He responded. "I won't help you to get her killed"

"If you don't help us, we'll arrest you for obstructing the law" The cop threatened.

"Just tell them, Beck, Jade is the priority" Tori said.

"Exactly and these idiots will get her killed, I'm sure" Beck affirmed.

"How can you be so sure? We are professionals but we need your help to get her back so cooperate" The cop demanded and Beck didn't want to do it but then he got another message and it was another picture. Jade was in the same position but she wasn't unconscious anymore and they'd taken her shoes off. Beck was desperate and he only wanted to get her back so he ultimately agreed to work with the police and hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

Beck told the police he'd gotten the call and been asked for the money because he was her boyfriend but didn't mention the thing about the drugs because he didn't need to be arrested in that moment. Another hour went by and they were finally ready to go, Beck got the update picture and saw they'd taken her stockings off so he took a breath and prayed for everything to go as planned. "I have the money, where do I meet you?" Beck said on the phone, which was on speaker.

"Shame, we were hoping you'd take longer…the princess has really nice legs" The boss commented and chuckled so the gang looked at each other upset.

"Keep your word and stay away from her, I have your money" Beck said coldly.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the park near your school" The man said. "You have to give me the money and then we'll send your girl out"

"How do I know you won't take the money and keep her?" Beck asked.

"I'm a man of word, you know that" The man said coldly. "If I weren't, your precious little whore wouldn't be exclusive anymore, believe me" He commented and Beck closed his eyes disturbed by his words. "If you give me my money, she'll go back to you and she'll only need some ice for the bruises but if you don't, if you're trying to fool me I swear to god you'll regret it"

"Don't touch her" Beck ordered.

"I play by the rules, Beck and you know I'm not kidding when I say that if you attempt to fool me, I'll make you pay and I'll start by giving this beauty a proper send off to hell" The man said and Beck felt his blood going cold because he knew it was true. The gang took a small breath trying to stay calm as well and Beck nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll meet you there" Beck said and hung up. "Please let me go alone, don't do anything" He asked the cops.

"It'll be fine, boy, just do your part and we'll get her back, let's go!" The cop ordered and they all left to the park. The police were hidden and Beck started walking towards one of the chairs nervously, he didn't have a good feeling about that situation.

Beck waited for a few minutes holding the backpack with the money in it and then he felt a hand on his shoulder so he immediately turned to the side and saw two men there. He recognized them right away and they smiled at him. "Good to see you, Beck, we thought you wouldn't make it" One of them said.

"You got 50 k in three hours, that's impressive…You must love her a lot" The other man added. "Pity we didn't get to take her shirt off, it was up next in the list" He said and they both laughed.

"Here's the money, now set Jade free" Beck demanded and handed the backpack to one of them.

"Not so fast, pretty boy" He responded and opened it to verify he'd actually brought all the money.

"It's all there" Beck affirmed.

"I'll determine that" The man, whose name was Ben, said coldly and continued counting the cash. "Alright, it's all here…" He said on a little radio he had in his hand and Beck exhaled relieved. "Don't worry, prince charming, your princess will come home…so you can handcuff her again" He commented and chuckled so Beck rolled his eyes.

"Why did you cuff her to the table? Just curious, man, it was odd…she was the only one left outside" The other man commented.

"It was a joke, we didn't mean to forget her" Beck affirmed.

"Oh I'm sure, no man in his right mind could simply forget a woman like that" Ben said and bit his lip smiling so Beck glared at him coldly. "Speaking of the devil, look who's coming" He commented and Beck turned to the other side so he saw another man holding Jade by the back of her head and walking towards them.

"Jade!" Beck immediately said and smiled but she was too scared to even respond. Jade was dressed up again but she had several bruises on her face so Beck felt incredibly guilty. "Let her go" He demanded and the man simply pushed her forward but before she even stepped towards Beck they heard a gunshot and the man who was holding her dropped dead.

"What the hell?" Ben asked confused and then they saw some cops in the distance. "IT WAS A TRAP" He screamed as he pushed Beck back and the other man grabbed Jade again. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS" He shouted at Beck madly.

"NO!" Jade screamed as the man grabbed her but the car drove right next to them and they pushed her inside.

"JADE!" Beck screamed and tried to stop them but they drove away with the money and Jade. "NO, NO FUCK!" He yelled and two seconds later he felt the cops coming behind him so he turned around and punched the first one he saw. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Beck, stop" Andre and Robbie pulled him back but he was so angry.

"Oh my god, they took her" Tori said worriedly and Beck started crying, he saw Mr. West standing there completely shocked as well and he looked back at him.

"Congratulations, you got your daughter killed"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

The police tried to trace the gangsters but they didn't succeed, the car they'd used was stolen and they abandoned it not too far away from the park so they didn't know where to look for them. Beck and the gang went to his RV and simply tried to process what had happened but then the phone rang and Beck immediately picked it up.

"Hello" He said and put it on speaker so his friends would hear too.

"The police, you called the police…" The boss said coldly and chuckled. "I never thought you would turn out to be this stupid"

"It wasn't me, I swear…It was her father, he gave me the money and called the cops, I tried to stop him" Beck said sincerely. "You have to believe me"

"I don't have to do anything, all I know is that one of my men is dead…one of my friends and all because of you" The boss said angrily. "But guess what? Karma's a bitch and now we have the money and we have your fucking little girlfriend"

"Please don't hurt her, she has nothing to do with this" Beck begged. "Please!"

"You know I'm a man of word, Beck and I can promise you Jade will beg us to kill her a thousand times before we actually do it" The man said coldly. "She still has no idea why she is here but we'll let her know you caused it"

"Please don't do anything to her, KILL ME! Please, please" Beck said desperately.

"I would gladly do that but we don't know where you live, Beck, you've refused to tell us and so has she" The man said.

"I'll go see you, I'll let you kill me but please don't hurt her" He begged.

"Tell me your address or there's no deal" The man responded.

"I…I can't, but you don't need it in order to take your revenge, I'll go to you" Beck insisted.

"Alright, let's see if I can give you an incentive…" The boss said and took a breath. "The first thing we are gonna do is beat the living hell out of your girlfriend but we'll make sure she stays conscious, then we are all going to rape her one by one nonstop until we are all done, then I'll burn her skin and for the final touch, we'll feed her to our dogs but don't worry, we'll send you her head" He informed and the gang was just listening with their eyes wide opened while Beck covered his mouth trying not to break out crying. "How about that, Beck? Do you think you can give me your address now?"

"Y…Yes" Beck said with trembling voice. "Please don't do it, don't hurt her I beg you"

"You're not in position to ask for any favors so I'll decide what to do with the princess later" The man responded. "Now give me your address, I have something in mind"

"Okay, okay…." Beck gave the man his address and simply prayed he was doing the right thing, he was just hoping those men wouldn't hurt his family but he needed to do everything he could to save Jade.

"Goodbye, Beck" The man simply said and hung up so Beck tried to call back, he needed to get Jade safe but nobody took the call again.

"Now what? Do you think they'll kill her?" Tori asked mortified.

"I hope not" Robbie said.

"He sounded so ruthless, I'm scared for her" Andre added worriedly and Beck looked down. "Why did this have to happen? If we hadn't handcuffed her, she would be here"

"This is my fault" Beck said sincerely. "I should be the one getting tortured, not her…she didn't even know what I was doing"

"It doesn't matter who is guilty, the point is that she is in the hands of those monsters and only god knows what they might be doing to her right now" Tori said coldly as the tears streamed down her face, she was so worried about Jade.

"I don't want her to die" Cat said and broke out crying so Andre hugged her.

"It's not in our hands, Cat" He said.

Andre drove the girls and Robbie to their houses and Beck simply stayed in his RV waiting for news and crying, he couldn't believe his mistakes would cost Jade all that pain and her life in the end but there was nothing he could do to change the past.

"Alright sweetie, Beck knows you're here and he has to the count of ten to open the door or you'll have to come with us again" The boss said to Jade as they parked a few meters away from Beck's RV. She was tired, bruised and scared but she simply nodded, she was just hoping he'd open the door by the time she reached ten this time.

It was about 1AM but Beck wasn't asleep yet, he just couldn't stop thinking and worrying about Jade. He felt incredibly guilty imagining all the pain she was probably going through. All of a sudden someone started knocking on his door and he immediately stood up.

"One, two, three…" Jade was counting and knocking with tears in her eyes because this time, if he didn't open the door a lot more than her feelings for him would suffer, she didn't want to be taken by those men and murdered. "Please open...Four, five, six, seven" she said as the tears streamed down her face because it felt just like the day they'd broken up but worse. "Come on…." Jade said as more tears streamed down her bruised cheeks and she looked down because she was about to reach ten. "Eight, nine…"

Beck thought he would open the door to see the men outside and he was scared for his family but he had to face his actions so he took a breath and opened the door but he didn't see the men there; it was Jade so his eyes wide opened and she looked up at him surprised, she'd lost all hope by that point. "Ten" She said.

Jade was dressed but her clothes were ragged, she had some blood on her lip, black mascara streaming down her face from all the crying she'd been doing, she also had several bruises on her face and arms.

"Oh my god, Jade!" Beck exclaimed shocked.

"You opened…" She said surprised with a little sad smile but before he could even step down to help her, he heard a gunshot and Jade's mouth dropped as she felt the bullet entering her body. Everything happened too fast so Beck didn't even know what was going on, the situation was overwhelming but the next thing he saw was Jade dropping on her knees right before his eyes and his heart stopped. "No, no, no…" He said terrified and got on his knees next to her, he embraced her in his arms and stared at her with tears in his eyes.

Jade wasn't unconscious yet but she felt she would die, she was only staring at Beck with a tear streaming down her face as she tried to talk. "It's okay, you'll be okay…don't worry, don't try to speak" Beck said as he tried to stop crying and stroked her head, which rested on his leg.

"I'm…dying" Jade said and he immediately grabbed his phone.

"Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance right now, someone got shot outside my house" He gave them all the information and when he finished he turned back to Jade, she was staring back at him with a couple of tears streaming down her face so he tried to smile to make her feel better. "Sh, sh…it's okay, you'll be okay"

"You…opened…this time" Jade muttered sadly as he stroked her face sweetly and cried; he simply looked down feeling even worse and then turned to her only to realize her eyes were no longer open.

"Jade? Jade, no, no…no, wake up" He demanded terrified as he shook her but she didn't move so he immediately checked her pulse. Jade's pulse was weak but she was alive so he exhaled in relief and simply continued crying as he held her close to him. "Please resist, resist…You need to get better"

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and the paramedics immediately started attending her on the way to the hospital. The gang and Mr. West joined Beck at the hospital about an hour later and immediately approached him. "Beck, what happened?" Tori asked worriedly when she saw his bloody shirt. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, the blood's not mine, it's Jade's" He responded. "I was in my RV and she knocked on the door, I opened and I saw her and then they shot her" He said and it was obvious he'd been crying.

"Oh my god" Mr. West said mortified and then saw the doctor walking towards them. "How's my daughter?"

"Alive…thankfully" He informed and they exhaled in relief. "The bullet didn't touch any organs but it was very close, fortunately she didn't lose a lot of blood either so she just needs to spend some time in recovery"

"Thank god" Tori said gladly.

"Doctor, was she…? Umm…listen, she was kidnapped and the men who had her threatened to do horrible things to her, did they hurt her?" Beck asked worriedly and the doctor took a breath.

"Well, she was beaten very badly so yes they hurt her" The doctor said. "But if you mean if they raped her, no, no she wasn't raped" He informed and everyone felt relieved.

"At least that's good news" Tori said.

"She'll be okay in a few weeks but she's in intensive care right now, you'll be able to see her until tomorrow" The doctor informed and they nodded.

"Thank you, doctor"

Next day the gang went to Jade's room and saw her laying down on the hospital bed but she was awake, she was just staring at the ceiling emotionlessly. "Jade, thank god you're alive! We were so worried about you" Tori said as they walked towards her and she turned to them.

"Really? You weren't so concerned when you left me behind in the cafeteria" Jade responded and the gang looked at each other ashamedly. "I begged you to wait for me"

"Jade, I'm…I'm so sorry" Beck said sincerely. "This was all because of me, I'm really sorry"

"Yeah, I figured it was because of you…They kept asking me where you lived" Jade commented and took a breath. "But I swear I never told them, I don't know how they found out"

"I told them, they demanded to know and I just wanted to save you" Beck informed and she sighed.

"You should've told your friends we are not together anymore, they didn't believe me" She said. "And they showed me quite graphically how angry they were" she added referring to the beatings and Beck looked down mortified.

"I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me" He said.

"You know, yesterday when they sent me to you I…I thought you wouldn't open" Jade commented sincerely. "They said they'd called you and told you to open for me but maybe you wouldn't because that would mean risking your life, I had to count to ten and if you didn't open then you would know that they would take me with them forever" She explained and Beck shook his head a little, he had no idea what she was talking about. "I was so afraid…the last time I counted to ten for you to open a door you never did so I imagined the same would happen this time" She commented and looked down. "But then you did, right before I reached ten…I'd already imagined what they'd do to me so thank you, thank you for not leaving me outside this time"

"Jade, I…I don't know what you're talking about, I had no idea you were outside" Beck informed. "If I'd known it was you, I would have opened right away"

"But they said…" Jade said confused.

"They lied to you, I didn't know it was you…I took long to open because I thought it'd be them" He affirmed. "I would have died to save you, how could you believe I'd just leave you there to save myself?" Beck asked.

"I…I don't know, they were convincing and it wasn't hard to believe after what happened, I mean you left me handcuffed to the table and ran away when they came" She said and he looked down embarrassedly.

"That was an accident, I would never do that to you…I'm sorry that you believed I would" Beck responded and she stared at him emotionlessly for several seconds; the question was coming and he knew it, he knew he'd have to face the consequences of his actions and he wasn't ready to confess.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do? Why did they want to find you so badly?" Jade asked seriously.

"They wanted money" Beck responded.

"But why?" She asked again and he turned to his friends.

"Just tell her" Andre said and Beck took a breath.

"I…worked for them for a couple of months a while ago, I sold drugs and there was a problem so I ended up owing them a lot of money" He explained and she stared at him shocked.

"What?" Jade asked not believing her ears. "You're kidding"

"No, I'm not" Beck said ashamedly. "I was an idiot, I wanted money and I screwed up…They did this to you because of me"

"How did they even know me? They recognized me from a picture, did you give it to them?" Jade questioned angrily.

"One of them took it from me, I'm sorry…I never thought this would happen" Beck said sincerely and Jade looked down trying to process what she'd been told. "But I promise I won't let them hurt you again"

"I think you should go…" Jade said seriously and he stared at her sadly.

"What? Why?" Beck asked confused.

"Why? Are you seriously asking me why?" She asked back angrily. "Well, for starters…I got beaten and almost raped and killed by a bunch of disgusting criminals because one: you handcuffed me to a table and ran away leaving me behind in the middle of a shooting and two: turns out the shooting was to get YOU and they took me because they had a photograph of me that they took from you!" Jade exclaimed madly. "They beat me and beat me many times trying to get information but I never told them where you lived because I thought they would kill you, I thought you were innocent and so was your family but it wasn't a nice experience…"

"I know and I'm sorry, you have no idea how bad I feel about this…When I realized you weren't with us I panicked and then I looked for you but you were gone" Beck commented. "I wanted to die when I learnt they had you"

"Do you know why they didn't rape me?" She suddenly asked and he didn't really know what to respond "They wanted to, I heard them several times and they kept kissing my neck and touching me and whispering all the gross things they wanted to do with me but they didn't…they didn't because they saw me as your 'property', funny right?" Jade commented coldly and they looked at each other awkwardly while she stared at Beck clearly angry. "The whole reason why they took me is because they wanted to pressure you because they thought you loved me or at least saw some sort of sex value in me and ironically enough, that's also the reason why they didn't rape me…It was never about me, it was about you! Always!" She said and he sighed.

"I've never said or felt I owned you, that's something they assumed and I'm sorry" He responded sincerely and she nodded slowly.

"I know, I know you wouldn't refer to me as your property…Not even we were together but that's how they see it, they think that by hurting or killing me they'd affect you" Jade said.

"They would…but that doesn't have anything to do with me seeing you as my property" He affirmed.

"Either way, I'm alive, Beck and they're not gonna like it…so I really think you should leave" She commented.

"I can't leave you alone" Beck said.

"She has a point, Beck, you drawn the attention of those criminals to her by being here" Tori commented.

"She won't be alone, we'll be here" Andre added and Beck looked down but finally agreed, they were right after all.

"Okay, I'll leave but before I go I need to tell you something" Beck said and Jade stared at him coldly. "They were absolutely right when they thought taking you was the best way to get to me but that's not because I feel I have ownership rights over you, that's because I love you"

"Shut up and leave" She responded and tried to avoid eye contact because she felt very vulnerable at that moment and she didn't want to stop being angry with him.

"No until you look me in the eye and believe my words" He said and grabbed her face to make her look at him. "I love you, Jade and I'm sorry for not opening the door that day"

"Are you? Truly?" Jade asked emotionlessly but she clearly didn't believe him and she was angry with him. "Or are you just saying this because you feel bad about what happened?"

"Truly, Jade, I regretted not opening the door the day it happened but I was stubborn and I didn't want to admit my mistake" Beck confessed. "And then you seemed so well and happy without me that I thought it'd be better to just move on too but I couldn't, I saw you every day and I listened to your voice and I looked at your pictures and I couldn't move on…I just couldn't" He continued and she stared at him slightly surprised because she'd thought the exact opposite. "And when you got kidnapped and I imagined you dead, I…I just couldn't take it, I have never felt more fear in my whole life than when I thought about losing you forever" He admitted with a few tears streaming down his face and she looked down. "I love you, I love you more than you know and I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry that you had to go through this because of me"

"Beck, I…" Jade started but he cut her off.

"I know, I know you probably moved on and I know you must be hating me right now for what happened but I needed you to know" Beck simply said and she sighed as she stared at him. Jade had been expecting to hear those words for months but she never thought he would actually say them so she was surprised and she also had mixed feelings because of what had happened.

"Listen, I…" Jade started and he stared at her hoping for the best but expecting the worst. "I think this isn't the right moment" she said because she was still angry and she didn't want to let it go. "Please leave, we'll talk when I recover…I don't want to die and having you here endangers me"

"I understand" Beck said sincerely and tried to turn around so she grabbed his hand.

"Please be safe, I don't want you to die either" She added worriedly and he gave her a little resigned smile.

"I'm just happy you're alive" He responded and left the room.

"Sorry for the joke and for handcuffing you, Jade, we are terribly sorry…we never thought something like this would happen" Tori said again and Jade sighed.

"Nothing you can do now…I'm just glad they didn't kill me" She responded and they nodded.

"Yes, thank god but you're not safe yet, not until they're in prison"

Mr. West hired four bodyguards to protect Jade and she had two stay in the hospital for two weeks but then she was released and went back home. Beck stayed away from the hospital because he was afraid someone would be watching his moves and he didn't want them to get to Jade so he preferred not to drawn the attention to her.

One day Beck was just doing homework and listening to music in RV when all of a sudden someone started knocking on the door, he assumed it would be his friends so he didn't really mind. "It's open" He shouted and the door opened but when he turned around, he didn't see his friends, it was just the gangsters.

"Hey Beck, nice to see you again after all this time" The boss said and Beck stared at him coldly and afraid. "What is it? You didn't expect to see me, right?"

"No, no since you shot Jade in front of my door" Beck responded and the man chuckled.

"Yes, I kind of regret it, you know…I think we could've made better of use of her, the boys were disappointed to let her go but you know I can't resist a good dramatic scene and seeing you cry on her corpse was truly touching" The man commented cynically as he put his hand on his chest and Beck glared at him full of anger. "Funny though, considering how hard you tried to convince us she wasn't your girlfriend anymore"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, right? She is dead and you have the money so what the fuck are you doing here? What else do you want from me?" Beck asked madly and the man smirked.

"I just wanted to see you, Beck, it'd been too long and also, I'd like to invite you back into the business…Before our little problem, you were doing a great job" The boss commented and Beck smiled surprised, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Get the hell out of my house and stay away from me, I want nothing to do with you" He responded coldly.

"Think it through, Beck, you don't want to miss this chance" The man insisted.

"Oh I've thought it through, alright? I want you to stay the fuck away from me, you killed my girlfriend!" Beck exclaimed full of anger and the man rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we killed a girl…big deal! You can get another one, there are always going to be whores begging for your attention, you don't need to mourn that one forever" The man said and Beck shook his head. "I had the decency to kill her without touching her, that's how I proved my respect for you"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Beck asked upset. "Jade wasn't an object I owned, she was a girl and you killed her!"

"You need to drop it, dude" Another man said.

"Get out, all of you" Beck ordered and the men simply shook their heads while chuckling but agreed to leave. However, just when they were going to step towards the door, Jade stepped inside because she wanted to talk with Beck but as soon as she saw the men and they saw her, her heart stopped and so did Beck's.

"Well, well…to have been dead for a month, your girlfriend looks pretty damn alive for me" The boss commented as he stared at Jade and she looked at Beck scared so he immediately pushed them out of the way and stood in front of her protectively.

"Get out" Beck ordered but the boss shook his head slowly.

"Well, hello Jade…I'm glad to see you here" The boss said and smirked at her.

"Hard to believe considering you tried to kill me" Jade said trying to sound strong but she was terrified.

"Big mistake of mine, darling" The man responded and chuckled. "Beck, are you sure you don't want to rethink your position? Should we ask Jade her opinion?" He asked and Beck's fear became bigger as seconds went by.

"Just go, leave us alone" Beck demanded again.

"Not without the answer we want, Beck, I'm sure Jade wouldn't like to have to come with us again" He insisted and Jade felt her blood going cold. "Don't worry, we wouldn't make the same mistakes again...Her options were death or to become our new favorite toy for a little while but we went for the first option because she was yours and you were one of us" The man explained. "If you're not one of us now, the princess is not exclusive"

"You're not taking her again and I'm not joining you, leave!" Beck ordered madly but the man simply punched him and the other pulled Jade close to him.

"No, no, please don't" Jade said terrified as the man put his arm around her neck.

"Sh, sh…so Beck, what do you choose? To stay here and be a pretty boy or to be a man and recover your exclusivity rights over this doll?" The boss said as he grabbed Jade's face and smiled. "You have three seconds to choose"

"Fine, fine…I'll do whatever you want, just let her go" Beck immediately said and the man pushed Jade forward so Beck quickly put her behind him.

"See? We are all friends again, just try not to bring her to work…The boys might get a little anxious" The boss said and Jade stared at them terrified but she was typing something with her finger on her watch, which was also a phone.

"Just leave now, I'll go to you if you promise to stay away from Jade and my family" Beck affirmed and the man nodded.

"Alright, see you soon, Beck and goodbye, sweetie" The boss said to Jade and winked at her so Beck grabbed her arm behind him protectively.

The men started walking outside and as soon as they had left the RV, Jade locked the door and stood there listening closely; at first Beck was just looking down mortified but then he looked at her and heard gunshots outside so he got confused.

"What's going on?" He asked confused as he quickly pulled Jade down to the floor worriedly. "What's happening outside?"

"They're dying" Jade said smiling and Beck stared at her shocked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Those fucking sons of a bitch are gone" Jade simply responded and stood up so he stood up as well still confused. She opened the door carefully and stepped outside so he followed her only to see all the gangsters' corpses on the ground and two of Jade's bodyguards standing right there for her while the other two made sure there were no more men left.

"What the fuck is going on?" Beck asked confused and surprised.

"They're dead, Beck, that's what's happening…My dad hired these men to protect me and these bastards are a threat, they almost killed me" Jade responded.

"No one else, Miss West…Is there anyone you met during the kidnapping that is not here?" One of the escorts asked and she looked at the bodies closely.

"No, they're all here" Jade responded and Beck just couldn't believe what was happening. "The official story is that they were trying to kidnap me, my escorts tried to talk them out of it but they pulled their guns so they had to be killed, okay Beck?" She questioned and he stared at her surprised, she sounded so okay with it.

"Yeah….yeah, okay" Beck said emotionlessly and Jade took a breath, she felt so much better to know they could no longer hurt her or Beck for that matter.

"We are free, finally" She commented gladly and he took a breath to assimilate the news. The cops arrived a few minutes later and took everyone's testimonies, which were consistent so nobody got in trouble. That night Jade's body guards gave Beck a ride home and she got out of the car as well to talk to him. He was still overwhelmed by what had happened but he also felt relieved that he wouldn't have to work for those criminals and that Jade was safe.

"Sorry for coming without telling you, I know this must've been hard for you…but it had to happen, they had to die" Jade affirmed and he looked at her.

"No, I'm sorry…this was my fault in the first place, they almost killed you because of me" He responded. "And you're right, they had to die…unfortunately"

"I didn't know they'd be here, I wanted to talk to you" Jade commented and Beck turned to her surprised. "Listen, I've been thinking about what happened and what you said and I just wanted to tell you that I believe you"

"You do?" He asked and she nodded.

"You wouldn't lie to me after I almost died, right?" She asked back and chuckled a little so he smiled and shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't" Beck said.

"Right so...I don't know, I am not upset anymore and I thought I should tell you how I feel as well" Jade commented and he nodded. "The day we broke up I...I got really sad because I didn't expect you to leave me outside but the more I thought about it, the more I realized you'd been miserable with me so it made sense that you wouldn't want me in your life anymore" she said and he sighed mortified as he shook his head a little. "It's true, Beck, our relationship was becoming more and more toxic as days went by and I believe you were right to leave me outside, it hurt but it was the best for you and maybe even for me too"

"No, Jade, it wasn't...I love you, I always have and I knew that when I didn't open the door, I was just stupid...I don't know, I didn't want to keep fighting but I never intended to hurt you" He affirmed.

"I know you didn't" She responded. "What I'm really trying to say is that...I understand your reasons and I believe it was the best for both of us, I loved you I really did and you say you loved me too but if we'd stayed together we would have ended up hating each other, we needed a break"

"Maybe but I still feel I should've opened the door, I was a jerk and I admit it...We could've had a conversation and agreed on something, that's how things should've been but I was an idiot and I made you feel like I didn't want you anymore but I swear it''s not true, I loved you...I still do" Beck affirmed and she sighed. "What about you? Do you still love me?" He asked hoping for the best but he didn't really know what to expect. Jade remained silent for several seconds so he assumed that meant she didn't love him anymore so he looked down but then she broke the silence.

"I do" Jade said and he turned to her surprised. "I have never stopped having feelings for you, Beck, that's the truth" she said and he smiled so she turned to him and smiled a little too. "So now I th-" she started but he cut her off by putting his lips against hers, she got surprised for a second but then kissed him back and put her arms around his neck, he hugged her as well and then broke the kiss.

"I've missed you" Beck said.

"So have I"

* * *

 **The end!**

 **I hope you guys liked the story, it was short I know but that was the intention.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
